


I Never Got to Say

by raincallsx



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincallsx/pseuds/raincallsx
Summary: Rose had been trying to get the words out all day, but the universe was rarely so kind to let her do something uninterrupted
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 7





	I Never Got to Say

**Author's Note:**

> This is... very old and I found it in the depths of my google drive. But I think its kind of nice so Im posting it anyways.

  
  


It had been a long time coming, Rose would later reflect. Not in the Bad Wolf long time coming. That was full of fear and unsteadiness that left a sour taste in her mouth. 

The tension between them came and went most days. A moment or two of hope for something, anything, that usually dissolved like salt in water. 

Their adventure on Krop Tor had been a cruel wake up call that she was mortal. Her time stream could only go so far. The fear of losing her place by the Doctor’s side was greater than anything else (even her fear of mice). 

It took awhile for her to rake up her thoughts in a neat little pile in order to get them organised. She hadn’t had time the past few weeks after they left that impossible planet. First she was distracted by the elation of having her Doctor back in her arms once more. Next it was being chased by two different kinds of aliens. Then it was trying not to get enveloped by a big green blobby thing. Finally, it was Chloe Webber and her fear. A fear that Rose understood all too well; the fear of being alone in this world. 

After they both sorted Chloe out and left her and her mother perfectly alien-less, they took a little break in the TARDIS. The Doctor was rambling about something he needed to fix. Rose just wanted a nice little kip and maybe a sandwich. 

“... so you see the recalibration sensors must be off, because otherwise we would have landed perfectly well instead of up against a wall like that. I don’t think I’ve fixed them in absolute ages, Rose.” The Doctor never failed to make some sort of technical mumbo jumbo small talk. 

Rose replied with a nod and a bemused smile. “Of course that's it. What else could it be?” 

She, of course, had no idea what he was saying, but he always knew what he was talking about when it came to his TARDIS. Rose was too caught up with the flutter in her stomach and the way the wind blew his mess of brown hair every which way- shut up, Rose. 

They entered the TARDIS and parted ways after a bit. He had settled on letting them drift around the time vortex so they could both have some time to do whatever they pleased. 

It was within this time that Rose decided she was going to do it. She was going to tell the Doctor she fancied him. She didn’t have much else to lose. They had been doing this little dance around the topic for months now. It was getting tiring. 

Rose had to figure out the best way to do this. She pondered the thought while she ate and showered, all the way up to passing out on checkered sheets in her room. 

The Doctor was flighty when it came to sentimentality. Too fast, too hard would make him run off. Too subtle, well that's what is going on right now. No progress was coming from that one. 

She woke up with the perfect plan. Sometimes dreams really did help. She pushed her hair into place, silently cursing the mass of bedhead that she had no energy to fix. Walking along the warm halls of the TARDIS towards the console room she was buzzing with excitement. Today really was the day. She scolded herself not to chicken out like she had so many times before. She had to do it. 

She entered the room with a little smile. The Doctor was spinning around the console, pulling levers and pushing buttons. He had thrown his coat off to the side over a railing. He smiled when he noticed her come in. 

“Rose Tyler! Just the face I wanted to see!”

“I’m the only other face on board, Doctor. Unless you’re keeping secrets from me.”

They both smiled and Rose joined him at the console. “What do you say about a trip home Miss Tyler? I think it's been a long while since you’ve seen your dear mother. Besides, I need to get my hands on something I left behind last time. Go on, give her a ring. I wouldn’t want to pop up when she's... in her dressing gown.” The thought sent a shiver down his spine. 

Rose obliged, her mother spouting something about seeing ghosts. Rose relayed that information and it seemed to confuse the Doctor. 

They landed a minute later, and Rose let out a nervous breath. “Doctor can I talk to you about something before we go?”

The Doctor, who had just gotten a little alien device out of god knows where, looked over to her with a glint of curiosity behind his eyes. “Always, Rose. What's on your mind?”

“Well, I needed to tell you tha’, um, that I-“ she was cut off abruptly by the device in his hand going off like mad. 

“What!?” He scrunched his face and scoffed at whatever the device’s readings had told him. “I’m sorry Rose, what were you saying?”

“‘S nothing...” she murmured as her cell chimed. Sparing a glance to it she chewed on the inside of her cheek. Her mum was going mad. “I dunno whats going on here, but i think we should go check on mum.”

Off they went. The day was quickly turning mad. The ghosts were being controlled by the government. Rose and the Doctor and her mum were off to investigate (even if Jackie was there by accident). They had gotten separated. Rose got stared down by Daleks and Mickey had miraculously shown up. She was terrified, but masked it well. She even got a few threats into the Daleks that seemed to scare them. The ghosts turned out to be Cybermen. Also terrifying. Upon a reunion with the Doctor she almost felt like crying. 

Running around with her parents, Mickey, and the Doctor, Rose felt like this was overwhelmingly right. Everything was falling into place, until it wasn’t. She decided to fulfil her promise to the Doctor. She would stay with him forever, as long as she breathed, even when she was harshly reminded by him that she could never see her mother again. After jumping dimensions twice, she wasn't going to leave his side. 

She almost told him right then. She almost spit it out all of a sudden. She didn’t, though. She had been cut off by him at the last second when he told her to pull one of the levers at his mark. 

Rose listened, for once she did everything he said. She would later wonder if there was anything she could do in that moment. Anything that she could do to stop her hands from slipping off of the lever. 

She reached out to him, desperate not to leave. She was about to die, hurtling towards a cold void with a flurry of Cybermen and Daleks around her. Tears flooded her eyes as her mouth shaped the words she had been desperately trying to get out all day. Her voice was lost in the cacophony of screams and rushing air. 

_**𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖.** _

Her otherworld dad saved her life. She almost wished he didn’t. She didn’t want to live in a world without the Doctor. 

Her throat was raw by the end of the night. Knuckles bloody from pounding on an unrelenting wall. 

Some promises not even an angry Rose Tyler could keep. 

_ 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦? _

_ 𝘍𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳. _

She shivered on the car ride back to Pete's home. She was alone. For good this time. And there was nothing in her power she could do about it.


End file.
